


You Have To Ask Permission

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Fluff, Gen, Little Shit Sam Winchester, M/M, less than 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Dean and Cas decide to get married, and Sam is a little shit about it
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	You Have To Ask Permission

Dean walks into the Library, shiny golden ring on his left hand, right arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist. Sam looks up from whatever he was reading, taking in the sight with a shit-eating grin on his face. Dean knows what’s happening before he even says it.

“Hey Dean,” Sam says, his gaze flickering over to Cas. “Shouldn’t he ask for my permission or something?” 

The bruise he gets from Dean punching him on the shoulder is well worth it.


End file.
